


Wish I Was Heather

by Maroonmii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, That's it, for mammon's birthday we shall all feel pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroonmii/pseuds/Maroonmii
Summary: The avatar of Greed's eyes lingers on you, as you watch Lucifer's back.Oh, how Mammon wish he is Lucifer(A fic inspired by Conan Gray's Heather for our Mammoney's birthday)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Wish I Was Heather

**Author's Note:**

> A sad birthday fic for Mammon, because why not?  
> We love pain haha.  
> ((TW: Self-hate))

He still remembered the first time you arrived at RAD. Oh, how he hated Lucifer for assigning The Great Mammon to a puny human like you.

But when both of you locked eyes, he wondered why he can't take away his eyes from you.

And as time passes, he realized how precious you are to him.

One night, you were borrowing his leather jacket. He said how The Great Mammon's jacket is so valuable, it's basically a privilege to wear what's his. He's bragging so much on how great he is, but he's cheek red with his blush. You teased him, and The Great Mammon denied it. 

_You in his sweater, he said it looked better on you than it did him._

And he means it.

He likes seeing you smile. He'll do anything to see you smile. Be it teasing his brothers, teasing you, or even make a fool of himself with his shenanigans. It's so he can see those little details he loves so much when you laugh, things only he notices. Like how your eyes squint as your cheek rise, he can see a little dimple on your cheeks appear, and a fang peeks. He knows the little details when you smile.

So Mammon noticed.

_When **he** walks by, a sight for sore eyes._

The Great Mammon noticed how your eyes lingered as Lucifer passes by. Your eyes turning soft and longing, a dust of pink on your cheeks.

_A part of him die._

Spending a lot of time together with you, made him think you had the same feeling as him.

 _Ah_ —how naive is this Great Mammon?

_Why would you ever kiss him? He's not even as great as his brother._

He's just a scumbag, a money loving demon, a greedy demon, a moron. He's just Mammon.

 _Lucifer gave you his sweater_. Why would Mammon be jealous? _It's just polyester_. But he saw your red cheeks. Embarrassed and happy. _You like Lucifer better_.

_He wish he was Lucifer_

At one of Diavolo's party, Mammon asked you to dance. You accepted. He wasn't denying it when he said it was one of the best moment in his life. You smiled and giggled at his remarks, and he can see those little details in your smile that he loves so much, so close to him. 

But so did Lucifer.

Lucifer ask you to dance. Mammon saw you nod as Lucifer reach out to you. _He holds your hand, you put your arm on his shoulder._

_Now Mammon's getting colder._

Sometimes Mammon wondered what he can do to snitch Lucifer out, make him look bad in your eyes. But who can hate on Lucifer? He's perfect. _He was an angel_ , the light bringer, the morning star. 

And most importantly, Lucifer is his brother.

_Sometimes Mammon felt bad for wishing Lucifer to die._

When you said that you like someone, Mammon pretended to be flustered. You're always with him, so the one you like must be Mammon, right?

Leviathan gagged, Belphegor jabs a word, and Asmodeus laughed at him.

A part of him was a little bit proud of his acting. He fooled his brothers, surely you're fooled too. The other part of him wished it really is him that you like. But then Lucifer walks in, and reality sent him back.

It's not him that you like.

So when you did confess your love, Mammon was confused. Why are you standing here in front of him and not Lucifer? Why are you fidgeting in front of him and not Lucifer? Are you really blushing for him and not Lucifer? 

You said Lucifer was the one encouraging you to confess. Lucifer knew you like Mammon. You even consulted his other brothers too! They all encouraged you to confess!

He was even more confused when you kissed him.

Why? The only thing that came out of his lips when both of you broke the kiss.

You said that it was always him. From the beginning. You said you loved his smile, his kindness, even his shenanigans! You love everything about him.

You love him.

As he holds back his tears. Is it because of disbelief? Relief? Happiness? Who cares. There's something important that he has to tell you.

"I love you too."

\--

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why MC's eyes lingers on Lucifer's back was because there's a flat butt picture.  
> Satan and Belphie did it, duh.


End file.
